campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
This Final Battle
'For the November Roman Eagle Fanfiction Wiki Contest by Hunter. ' "You-you have to leave me. Save them..." Reyna looked up into Jason's eyes. He shook his head in horror, eyes beginning to panic. "No-no Reyna! You-you can't go! Camp Jupiter needs you! ''I need you!" ''He took her hand in his and grasped it tightly, clearly trying to bring warmth back into it. Reyna let out a nasty cough which spat up blood onto Jason's T-shirt. "Never...thought I would hear you say that. Not after...Piper." She smiled up at him and Jason didn't see a helpless small girl that he almost expected to see as she lay near deaths door. Instead, he saw his co-Praetor, the leader that she had always been, but with a spark of warmth in her eyes. Something she'd lost in the following days of war and his absence. "It does not matter to me. You chose wisely and," Reyna wheezed and strained to make out the words. "The...the Fates wove this as my destiny. My mother....my mother told me it would happen. She warned me, but still, I did not listen. She-she said my time here would be short lived and...and to not grow attached." Jason caressed her cheek with his thumb and bent over her body protectivley. No one was there to hear him cry out in anguish of course, he assumed everyone was dead. Reyna let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes for the last time. Jason didn't stop to grieve. He knew Reyna wouldn't have stood for it, if she caught him making a sloppy crying mess over her dead body. There was nothing he could do about it anymore. He hoped she achieved Elysium. "Poesidon...16....Percy Jackson..." A new voice wafted through the wreckage of Greece. Jason whirled around. That voice was familiar. He darted frantically among rocks, hope flaring in his chest. What if someone was alive? And there-there he was. Percy Jackson, lying still half buried under a mountain of rocks. Jason looked around for any way of dislodging him from the worst of the boulders. Eventually, he went back to where Gaea had become concious for a good thirty seconds, where her head had first broken the ground and found his coin. Ivlivius had been returned to him by his father, somehow in a dream. Jason didn't want to object and have his most valuable weapon taken again, so he didn't ask how it was still intact. He flipped the coin and it landed on his spear. Quickly, he dashed back to Percy and tried to lift the rock that had crushed him. If there was any hope he was still alive... "Need some help?" Frank. Gods. Jason spun around and nearly wept with joy. Frank stood on a pile of wreckage, the sun behind him like a knight in shining armor. He leaned against his sword heavily and a large gash that ran from his temple to his midback was bleeding slightly, but Jason was never more glad to hear another voice. He didn't speak. Instead, the two friends crushed eachother in a bear hug. "I...I didn't think anyone else was alive." Jason confessed. "Yeah, well you were wrong. Zhangs don't go down easily." "Neither do the Valdez's." And strangely...another voice. Jason turned once more to see Leo crawling up the hill on all fours. He looked...well as good as you can say for a demigod who had been directly attacked by Gaea. While the earth goddess had been aiming for Jackson, Leo had jumped in front of him and gotten blasted back with a large ball of what seemed to be fire. And...it seemed that this fire burned him. "Look close your mouths," Leo choked on his own words but he tried to sound good natured. "Let's get Percy out from under that rubble." Frank closed his eyes and instantly turned into a brown bear. He lumbered over to the boulder and scrabbled at it with his paws. Jason stuck his spear under again and started to push on it. "Leo, can you crawl under and dislodge Percy?" He asked it like no one was hurt. Like this was a normal circumstance. But it wasn't. He wasn't sure if Leo had the strength, but the Latino grinned and gave a thumbs up. Jason grunted in effort and Frank's hairy shoulders were shaking as he tried to keep the rock from falling back on the son of Poesidon. "No good!" Leo shouted. "His hand, it's completely stuck!" The demigod licked his lips. "Crushed, broken if you will. It's not coming out." Jason wanted to scream in frustration. "Cut it off." Percy turned his head and nearly scared the daylight out of Jason. He'd been sure the son of Poesidon was unconcious. He could hardly think about what Percy had just gone through...any of them had gone through. Where was Piper? What if she hadn't made it? And...Hazel and Annabeth? What became of them? Frank grunted in surprise and nearly dropped the stone back on Percy. Percy gritted his teeth and tried to pull it away himself, but it stuck tight. "Cut it off," He groaned to Leo. Leo reached into his toolbelt and pulled out a nasty looking chainsaw. "Really? A chainsaw?" Jason closed his eyes. "Percy you don't have to cut it off. Let's think through this. Maybe...if we get more help we can ask someone else to lift it. There's hope. We just have to wait and-" "No." Percy's voice was serious and calm. "We have to accept that this needs to happen. If we don't have something to show the gods, how can we ask them to fight with us?" Jason looked at Frank who was panting and Leo who had been reduced to crawling like an animal. How was that not proof enough? But he knew that if they took to long getting help, Percy would die. Who knew how long he could be out here? "Makes you think...about whats important. To be thankful for," Percy continued. Leo bent over his arm with the chainsaw. "Like...I'm still alive. Annabeth is alive. I have to find her." Jason didn't know how Percy was sure confident that Annabeth was alive but he didn't argue. He turned his head away and Frank the Bear closed his beady eyes. You could hear the whir of the blade but Percy never called out. Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction